Gang Phantom
by DesiLoui3398
Summary: It was in the roaring twenties that everyone's life had begun a new, but Christine's life began with that mask man.
1. Man in the Black Mask

**_The Phantom Gang_**

**Chapter One**

**The man in the black mask**

_1971_

The old woman was sitting on the front porch of the west, dirt rising from the wind. Cactus here and there out in the view. It was quiet outside, but she didn't mind it. She had her love sitting right next beside her, watching each other in their rocking chairs. The woman looked over him, seeing him wear that black mask like he always does to hide his face from everyone, but she wished he would take it off. The woman wanted see everything of him, but she understood the reason for wearing it. She smiled warmly at him, grabbing his large wrinkle hand into her hand. Her thumb lightly rubbing his the rough skin. He grabbed his love's hands as well, gazing over to her smiling as well. He took the small hand and pressed it against his lips, watching her while doing so. "They are almost coming my love. Time is almost up for us." He gave an airy laugh. The old woman giggled a bit, but sadly looked down. The man lifted her chin to look at him, telling her everything will be fine.

"But we are so old now. I just don't understand why they still need to take us in." She replied in a shaky voice. Her voice cracked with oldness. "Arresting the old people seemed obscene." The two laughed for a minute. Then he gazed at her brown eyes with so much love. "I love you, Erik." She whispered to him.

"I love you, too, my angel." He whispered back. They leaned in more closer, pecking each other's cheeks. Their foreheads leaning against each other as they stared at each other. The woman brought up a shaky hand to his cheeks, feeling the fabric of his mask. It was made out of cotton, soft to the touch. Her thumb naturally began to rub gently, showing how much love she has for this man sitting right next to her. Then the sound of cars was heard from a short distance from where they sat. The couple stopped staring into each other's eyes and looked over to the men on their black and white cars that was parked in front of their home. A man with brown hair got out his car, gazing at the old couple sitting in their chairs.

The men dressed in suits and cowboy hats, star badges on their dark navy blue jackets. Erik stood up slowly, fixing his shirt and walked down the steps from the wooden front porch. The woman also stood up and walked behind him, hugging his arm. They stopped in front of them as the group of men walked up to them. All of them were quiet, waiting for someone to speak. A few men were gazing at the mask man with curious and some hatred, making her love to tense up. She kissed his shoulder to calm down. He looked down to her, giving a small smirk.

"Erik and Christine, please come with us." The brown-haired man said. He walked closer to the old man taking out handcuffs. The old man lightly pushed his lover away from him, causing some of the men to prepare for the worse. Erik grinned at the men. Erik brought his hand to the hostler for his black pistol. He pulled out his gun then putting it to his head. The brown-haired man had wide eyes at the man. The men went shocked by this as well, not knowing what to do at a situation like this. No man has ever tried to commit suicide before them. They usually start running or start fighting back at them. Their eyes were wide as both Erik and the men were staring intensely.

He looked over to his love and kissed her lightly on the lips. Christine returned it, not shocked by this since they had planned this along. "Just so you know, darling, I will always love you. And I'm proud of our children that we made. And I'm so happy I could die right now." He said. They looked into each other's eyes for the last time. "I will see you soon, my love." He said in the most loving voice that she has ever heard. Then he pulled the trigger.

Christine jumped a bit at the sound of gunfire that traveled through the air of the desert, and tears streaming down her round wrinkled face, but her brown eyes filled with show much love that she had to smile down at her dead lover. The men were staring at the dead old man on the ground, his blood staining on the dirt ground. The pistol still in his hands. Christine went to her knees, putting a hands on his back, saying her silent good-bye to him. She looked at the shocked men, her white hair blowing along the wind the blew lightly. She smiled to them and picked up the black gun from her lover's hand. Christine went to her feet, putting the gun to her head. She stared at them in the eyes. Her eyes traveled to the man with brown hair and smiled more. He had sweat rolling down his face as he watched the woman.

"Please, take care of him for me." She requested them, then pulled the trigger. The men tried to get to the old woman to stop her, but it was too late. The sound of the gun echoed throughout the western air. All the men slowly walked closer and stood there in silence, gazing at the two dead bodies on the ground, blood growing on the ground. No one couldn't move at what they just saw. No one wanted to believe what they saw. The leader of the group was speechless at the scene he just discovered. Blue eyes just staring at the dead couple on the ground. He looked away from the scene in front of him.

"Sir, what do we do?" One of his men asked the middle-age leader. They all waited for his orders on what they should do with their bodies. The middle-aged man sighed out, closing his eyes deep in thought. That woman gave them a request for her lover. Take care his burial for her. His blue eyes looking up in the blue clear sky, his hat blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Do what she requests. Put them in a respectful place. They both deserve that much." He ordered them. The wind blew a little harder to lift up the ground as he began to leave the place, disappearing from the scene, a tear going down his cheek. It was such a great loss.

* * *

><p>The year was 1921 on October third, she remember very well. The sky was clear of any white cloud and it was a sharp blue color. Buildings reaching for the sky. The air was growing cold for every one in New York. Jackets had to be worn or you will get frost bit or catch a cold. The girl was only a young of sixteen years old that year. Her youth then was filled with excitement on that day. She was running down the side-walk, so full with happiness that she couldn't contain herself. She was squealing so much that she knew people were turning to stare at her strangely, but she didn't care at all. She was so happy at that moment nothing can ruin it for her. Her long brown curly hair tied back so it doesn't block her view as she ran down the small hill. Her small heels clicking on the ground. Her hands held down her jacket and dress she wore as she ran. She remembered it being white as the snow during winter of new york. The skirt reaching pass her knees, showing some of her legs to the world. Her heels were white as well to match her dress. The hat on her head covered most of her head. Brown hair bouncing up and down as she ran down the sidewalk.<p>

She ran with news that had made her smile like nothing else had before. Her heart was racing with happiness, ready to burst at any moment. She was laughing so much while she ran, the girl was even more out of breath by the time she reached to her best friends apartment building. The brick was a dark brown color and was ten stories tall. There six apartment rooms going across at the front and back of the building and five through the sides. The building was a little older and run down just a bit. The building was still in good shape though and a lot of families live here of how much space they have. It was better than where she lives at. Christine ran through the doors to get inside the building, not stopping a heart beat. She went to the door that lead to the stairs. She would have taken the elevator, but she found that she couldn't any longer than she should. She thought stairs would be more quicker, in which she found that she was correct. Her feet ran up the metal stairs to get to the second floor. She got to the brown door some paint chipped off but wasn't terrible looking at all. The number on the door was 273. It was on an oval-shaped plaque that was black on the background and the numbers the color of gold. She knocked on the door several times, jumping up and down.

"Meg. Meg hurry up!" she said very quickly. "I have something exciting to tell you. Hurry up and open the door." She knocked more, no banging on the door, not wanting to wait any longer then she was. Meg finally opened the door, looking surprise and somewhat annoyed by her friend's banging on the door. Her face flustered from running to the door. Meg glared at Christine a bit, hair messy from sleeping. Christine felt bad, but her excitement covered her guilt more.

"What is it, Christine?" She asked her. Her voice was quiet like she didn't want to wake up the neighbors down the hallway. Christine rolled her eyes like this. Christine smiled widely at her, her brown eyes bright with hidden wildness. Meg raised a brow at her friend, confused by Christine's behavior this morning. Christine pushed her in and went in as well. She closed the door behind them, and walked over to her, grabbing her hands into Christine's. She then went to give her a huge hug, choking air out of Meg. Christine let go of her when she heard this and went to jump instead. Meg had grab her shoulders tightly to calm me down. Meg laughed a bit at her friend's excitement, but still confused by this. "Christine, what is it?" She asked her again, finally getting her to calm down to tell her the news.

"Do you remember, Philip. The boy we met at the age of seven? Our childhood friend?" She asked Meg. Meg became confused at mentioning of Christine's crush. Meg knew that Christine liked Philip since they were young, but Christine never said anything. Christine had low self of steam and Meg tried to push her to him a few times, Christine was too stubborn to do anything. Meg finally gave up after a while for reasons that involved Philip. Meg wasn't happy about him for it. She nodded her head a bit then looked her in the eyes. Christine smiled even more, giggling now. It broke Meg's heart to see her like this for that boy.

"Yes, I remember. What is it about him, Christine?" She was becoming more confused by this. They haven't seen him since he moved to go to France which was three years ago. Meg guessed that Philip knew his true colors and only kept in touch with Christine. She laughed a bit.

"Well, he just asked me to go to a show tonight. I said yes. I am going on a date with Philip." She said. Meg began to smile to her, also excited for her, but Meg didn't like Philip after they turned thirteen. Christine was jumping again, squealing out her excitement. Meg could only smile at her. Then Christine saw Meg's eyes after a while. She stared at her eyes filled with happiness for her. However, there was something behind her happiness that told her something else about this date. They showed worry for her as well. Christine stopped her excitement at that moment, wondering what was wrong. Her face went concerned about her best friend. She never acted like this before and that frighten Christine a little. "What is it, Meg?" She asked, bringing her to the couch to sit down.

Meg sighed out, only giving her a side glance then looked at the tan carpet ground. She was reluctant to tell her. She didn't want to ruin her date with Philip but she also had to warn her about him. Christine could feel her heart beat go faster. Did Meg like Philip as well? She never thought about it that way. She felt so horrible if Meg does. Meg saw the conflict in her brown eyes. Meg quickly spoke before Christine got the wrong idea.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that you shouldn't go tonight." She said. Meg twisted the truth so she doesn't hurt her friends feelings. Christine didn't understand this. Meg saw this and sighed out. "We hadn't seen Philip in so many years. People change; I just have this feeling that he's not the same anymore and not in a good way either." Christine looked down to the ground. What she say is true. He could have change in either the good way or the bad way. She hasn't seen Philip in a while. He proudly not the same boy that she met. Though she wanted to go on that date. This would be her first date she will ever have in her life. She wants to live up to the moment. Christine shook her head a bit, getting rid of the thought and smiled at Meg.

"I will be fine, Meg. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise." She said at that moment. Meg didn't look so convince about this, doubt filled her eyes. Christine gave her a smile and hugged Meg. "Now will you help me pick out an outfit for tonight. I don't know what to wear. I have never been on a date before." Christine isn't in the highest class ever in her so she can't buy any of the clothes and make up so she sometimes borrow her best friend's things. Christine stood up and dragged her best friend to her room so they can find something. They giggled at each other.

Christine thought on what Meg said to her. Christine found out Meg doesn't feel that way towards Philip, but in what way did he change? Meg said that he changed for the worse. Though she knows that everything meg say isn't always true either. What will happen tonight? Is something bad will happen or good? She couldn't stop thinking about what Meg had said. She shook her head, she wasn't going to think about it anymore. She was not going to let this cloud her mind, she wanted to enjoy her time and figure this out on her own. She wants to enjoy life and just be herself for once. Christine will have to see what will happen tonight, now she is hanging out with her best friend.

_Later_

Meg had fixed her outfit for tonight. It was a pale pink that matched her pale skin and dark curly brown hair. Her heels were pearl white, tapping on the concert ground. The dress sparkled under the moon light, making it look like it was glowing in the night. She was walking with Philip, her arm wrapped around his, not wanting to get lost on the street. Christine glanced up from the ground, a blush running across her face. His hair was long, blond, and wavy at the edge. His eyes were a perfect, soft blue that seemed to glow in the night, and somehow smiling. Christine smiled warmly at him when they got to the theatre. Philip had guided her inside with a hand on her small back. The touch of his hand had made her stomach do flip-flops and her heart raced. She thought of Meg's words repeating in her head, though. She needed to keep her head in the game, oh, but it was really hard to. Philip didn't show signs that he changed in a bad way. He was a perfect gentleman to her.

He would open the door for her and helped her up on sidewalks so she won't trip. He spoke to her in a well-mannered way. She couldn't see the reason Meg thought he changed in a bad way. They stood in front of the theatre doors that were made of light wood, waiting for the doors to be open. Philip had a pamphlet in his large hands, reading slowly. Christine looked around at the beautiful lounge. Red carpet perfectly laid out on the hard wood floor. The walls were the color a dark brown almost the color of her hair. Lights lined up on the ceiling above them. She was awestruck by this and couldn't contain the excitement in her eyes. Christine turned her head towards Philip's way, a graceful smile on her face.

"What is it we're watching?" She asked him. Christine saw Philip turn his head from the paper book to gaze at her to see her excitement building behind her eyes. He knew she never been to things like this. He smiled at her gently, getting closer to her so she can hear what he had to say. It got crowded with men, women, and children inside the lounge of the theatre. Everyone chatted away very loudly so it was very hard to hear anyone. Philip had brushed his lips over her ear for a moment, letting his breath caused a shiver go up her spine. This caused him to smirk.

"It is a talent show. I believe you will enjoy it." He answered her, pulling away afterwards. She smiled at him still, but her stomach began to turn with nervousness. Why did she feel this way? Was it him or was it her that has changed in a bad way? The doors opened slowly, catching everyone's attention which made the lounge quiet. Two men were holding the door so everyone can walk in easily. Christine could feel her stomach turning in excitement now as she and Philip began to walk. They went in the room where red chairs were rowed up, people piling to the right seats. There was a second level that looked like boxes in an old theatre like in Europe. People on the second level were piling in, waiting for the show to start. Christine and Philip sat down in the front row close to the stage. Christine sat on the red chair, her palms became sweaty. Philip put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "If we wait, there will be a surprise later." He whispered into her ear. She shivered from the sound, not in pleasure, but in fear. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling like this. Maybe Meg's words took an effect on her more than she realizes. Philip brought his arms back and got comfy so he can watch the show, relaxed.

Then Christine heard a group laughing loudly near her causing her to look for the source. Christine looked over to her right to the second floor in box five. Their was a group of men wearing black suits and hats, but one of them stuck out the most to her. He wore a black mask, covering most of his face from everyone. But it wasn't the mask that made him different. He smiled to his friends, laughing with them. The man was leaning back in his chair, his feet up against the ledge. The stranger was in a relax state she could tell. And his smile was bright to her. He had a cigar in his mouth that was lite. She watched him blow out smoke slowly from his mouth, as if his life would be ruined if he went to fast. He was tall, she knew, and his body looked built under the suit he wore. The man looked mysterious to her and it wasn't the mask that made him that way. He seemed dark as well, which made her to shiver at this.

Christine couldn't look away from him somehow, like she was in a trance; she got hypnotized by him. He was different, not the mask, but something else about him made Christine want to go to him. She wanted to be in the man's arms, but she knew better than to think that way. She knew that he wasn't the type of man who stay with one woman. He would break a girl's heart in one second. After a while the man turned his head towards her way and their eyes met. They were the color of blue-green, color of a sea during a storm. A storm she wanted to be in with him. His gaze was intense with a strong emotion she couldn't place, but she still couldn't look away from him. They both stare for what seemed to be eternity, watching one another. She noticed him roaming his eyes down, taking a good look at her which made Christine shiver. He smirked at this, knowing the effect he has on her. She never wanted to look away from him ever, but everything must have an end she didn't want ever.

"Is something wrong, Christine?" Philip asked, looking concern for her. Christine turned to him, breaking the gaze she had with the stranger and into this man. She gave a small smile to him.

"No, nothing is wrong." She said, smiling at him. Christine settled herself down, but stole some glances of the strange man. He kept his gaze on her, still having that strong emotion in his eyes. They waited quietly for the show to begin. People were finally seated in their seats and children were becoming more quiet as they knew the show was ready to begin. The lights went dim and the red curtains drew open to show the two male hosts standing next to each other, standing under the spot light. They wore tuxedos and bow ties that matches each other. Top hat on their heads tilted to the sides.

They gave the audience a bow in greeting, introducing themselves and began to start the show for everyone. Christine giggled when they pulled jokes and pranks. The audiences were laughing as well, enjoying the show. She could feel someone staring at her, looking into her soul. It was a while before she glanced over to her right to look at the stranger. He was staring at her and she could feel a shiver run down her spine. It was a pleasure feeling for her. The stranger turned his head at that moment when one of his friends pat him on the shoulder. He was laughing with his friends, but she saw him glance at her a few times.

She turned away from him again and faced the stage. A blush forming across pale cheeks to make them look rosy. She felt bad. She was on a date with Philip, but another man had stolen her attention. She felt guilt run through her body, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin her date. Though she deeply wished she was with that man in the second level. Wish. How many times did she wish for something and it never happening once. Christine again looked over to the box, heart racing when seeing his eyes again.

A lot of acts happened like singing, dancing, and juggling acts. Christine was waiting for the surprise that Philip had said. What was the surprise? Why was Philip saying there was a surprise to her? The hosts didn't say anything about a surprise to the audience. Christine began to think more on this. She hoped that it wasn't something bad. She wants to believe that Philip wasn't a bad person, however her heart knew that Meg was right about this. "When will the surprise be?" She asked him, leaning to get closer to him to be quiet. She turned her head to face him. Philip smirked a bit when she asked and Christine almost cringe at it.

"Soon." He answered her, not even giving her a side glance. Christine looked down at her small hands, the strange feeling never leaving her stomach. Christine just kept still and quiet, but fear was showing through her brown eyes. She didn't realize that the mask man in box five was staring her, seeing the fear she is now showing. He stiffen a bit when seeing this. What will happen to her? More acts came and went; some people cheered while other times booed at the poor people. Christine felt bad for them and gave them a sad smile. After a while, Philip stood up from his seat and pulled Christine to her feet. She got confused by this. Where was he taking her? Before she completely left, she stole one more glance at the stranger again and he was staring at her, leaning forward when she was starting to leave.

He looked into her brown eyes. Christine wanted to freeze at that moment, because his eyes were cold like in a blizzard. The wind blowing hard the snow hitting the your body to freeze you up. It caused a shiver go up her spine. She couldn't stay there though, because she got dragged away from her spot, Philip's hand in hers. Philip took the young girl up to the back stage. She was beyond confused by this. She wanted to ask him why they were here, but fear kept her mouth shut. What was Philip doing? Christine had to think that in a moment, then she could hear the male hosts.

"We have a special guest with us here tonight. She is a lovely lady that a close friend had brought to us and said she is very talented. Please, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Christine Dee." Christine's heart dropped at the hear of her name being called out from one of the hosts. She wanted to puke all over her friends dress and on the floor. Fear reached into her chestnut eyes as Philip pushed her onto the stage. Christine was standing before men, women, and children. Her legs were shaking a little from the fear she was having. She was being to breathe heavily and she knew she was pale from how scared she was. "Well, what is it that you wanted to do for us tonight, ma'am? Sing? Dance?" The young teenager felt like she was numb as she stared out in the audience. What was going on? The man put an arm around her, pulling her closer to his chest. She was brought closer up to the edge.

People were gazing at her with hard amusing glares. "Well, miss?" The man asked beside her, having an arm around her. She barely caught what he had said to her. She turned to look at him. She was dazed a bit. He was smiling at her, he got amused by this. He got amused by her fear of doing something in front of the audience. This was a joke to him. Philip was making her a fool in front of everyone she realized. She began to back away from the man beside her getting out of his arms, but the other male host stopped her from going too far. The other man wrapped his arms around her, pushing her forwarded to the stage again.

Christine held her breath as her stomach was turning sickly. Her eyes were wide with fear as she gazed upon faces that began to smile. Her heart wanted to jump out from her chest and leave her there to face the danger alone. She noticed to the side that the group of men wearing suits were beginning to chuckle at her behavior. All but one were laughing at her. Though she couldn't think about this. She couldn't think of anything.

"Come on, why not do something?" He asked. Her body was shaking in fear. Why were they doing this? They pushed her even more forward. She almost lost her balance from the hard push that they gave her. There was no arms wrapped around her anymore. The two hosts stood behind her with their arms crossed, still grinning at her. Christine began to see people smiling in amusement as well, beginning to laugh at the poor girl. The laughing began to grow and grow more loudly that she had to look down to hide her crystal tears from the crowd. She walked backwards, and no one stopped her this time. Christine closed her eyes tears slipping out of them and she covered her ears with her small hands, trying to block the sound. She ran off the stage not bothering to look at anyone, not even the strange man who was the only one not laughing at her.

Christine walked to the back stage, more tears escaping her eyes. She saw Philip sitting in a chair where he could see the show from, grinning. His smile made Christine want to cry more. He was playing with her. Playing with her heart that she foolishly gave to him since she was young. She stopped a few feet away from him, hugging herself. "Surprise." He said, his tone was cold and bitter to her. She wondered what she had done to him to be so cruel to her. She choked on her sob as she walked out through the back door. She didn't want to face those men and women out there. She just want to go home and curl up her bed and cry herself to sleep. She never wants to leave her apartment ever again. She rather face her father's wrath than to face humiliation in front of everyone. The girl walked in the cold air. She was a sobbing mess. Eyes all puffy and red, nose red, cheeks turned more rosy color.

She walked down the alley way, trying to get to her apartment quickly. She tried her best to hide her face from people by looking down at her feet. She pulled more on the white hat she wore. It was freezing outside and the girl shivered a lot. When she saw the familiar building. It was run down and very small. Christine walked in the building feeling the warmth wrap around her small body and went to the elevator. The doors opened and she got in, pressing the fifth floor button. The doors began to close and that was when she lost control. She leaned against the wall, sobbing hard. Christine fell to the ground, bringing her knees up her chest.

* * *

><p>AN: So this was another idea on phantom of the opera. I have no clue why I got this in my head. I was sitting in history class and I suddenly saw Erik wear a suit and hat on and holding a gun. I have the most weirdest imagination ever. So all you phans out there, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please reviews for me and tell me what you think. Oh, and some of the facts about the past in the 1920s are proudly wrong so please, if you find something and you know its wrong, please tell me if you want. I want to know what I did wrong so I can fix it quickly. Well, enjoy this erikxchristine goodness. :)


	2. Reminder

**_The Phantom Gang_**

**Chapter Two**

**Reminder**

Christine walked out of the elevator quietly, not wanting to disturb the people sleeping in their apartments at this time of night. She had to wipe all the tears she shed away before she came to her apartment. He would be angry at her for being home this late at night. He would even more angry for seeing tears in her brown eyes. Christine let in a breath of air to keep from sobbing out again. Life was a pain to her. She wonder if some miracle will come to her where she will live a happy life. Live a life with no worries and care free from problems. However, she always have to look over her shoulder to see if another problem will hit her in the back. All she wants is a happy life. A happy life. She gave an airy laugh for thinking such thoughts. What happy end will she have? None. She will never have a happy end.

Christine stopped right in front of her door. The number 532 was fades along with the green color of this door. The walls in the hallway was rough. Wall paper pilling off from where they were placed years ago. Christine wondered what happen to the great place she use to live in with her mother and father. The place was amazing in her young eyes, and she was happy to live here. Now the building just looked sad. Everything was just so sad to look at now. No one takes care of it like any other landlords would do. The people here are either distrusting or are never here to begin with. Christine doesn't know if she even have neighbors.

Christine faced the green door, feeling her heart ready to jump out from her chest. If anyone stood next to her could hear the thumping of her heart beat. They would also see how pale she looked when her hand slowly touched the door knob. Sweat formed in her palms and her breathing became rigged. He was there, she knew. He was sitting in a lime green chair that sat in the corner of the living room. The living room was towards the right when you come in the apartment. His chair was faced to the door. His faced set in a sour expression and eyes narrowed into a glare, burning holes through the door. There was a whiskey bottle in his right hand, taking big long gulps. She wonders how he even gets all the beer and whiskey when all alcohol drink were illegal in America. He had an after shade on his face making his face more wrinkled then it did before. She could feel his glare from the other side of the door. Christine felt a shiver run through her skin like a million spiders crawling down under her skin.

She took in a deep breath as she turned the knob of the door and pushing it forward. The door made a squealing sound causing her to cringe at it. The apartment was dimmed from the poor lighting from the lamp in the living room. Christine then heard movement from the chair. "Where were you, Christine?" She heard him say in a slurred voice. Christine went inside, closing the door behind her very so slowly, back leaning against the door as her brown eyed was fixed on the wood floor. Her hands shook with fear on the door. Her legs wanted to give in. Her heart went to her throat and she couldn't breath properly. Footsteps stomped to the hallway and coming towards her. She saw a large shadow stumbling a bit. "Where were you? Answer me." He said.

"I-I was out w-with a friend, Daddy." She stuttered out to him. He was now in front of her. The smell of his breath made her face twist in disgust. His eyes made her shrink in her form. She feared him more than anything in the world. One might say she was acting crazy for fearing a father, but they never met her father.

"Out with a friend, huh?" He said. "Were you having fun with that friend? Being out this late with that friend, I would have to assume that had your fun with him." Christine shrunk more before him. He laughed at her, amused at her fear. He laughed for a moment. Then he growled and grabbed her arms, pulling her closer to him. His large hands squeezed her arms so tightly and she knew marks will appear by morning. Great now she has to cover up her arms tomorrow so no one will see them. "Tell me! Did you have fun with that friend of yours?" He shouted. Christine gave a small cry. She feared him.

"N-No, Daddy. I didn't." She answered. She closed her eyes, few tears slipped out her eyes. This made him go more raged.

"Why are you crying, little brat?" He shook her hard then causing her head to collide to the door behind her. Pain shot through then. "You're lying about having fun, brat." He yelled to her. She winced at the pain she got from her head being hit from the door and his grip tightening on her. It was as if a snake was wrapping itself around her arms, squeezing the life out of them. "You lie!" He stopped shaking her after that and glared at her. Her father's breathing was off. It sound like a bull puffing out air after running so much. Christine gazed at the ground not wanting to see his gaze on her. She heard him growl to himself and she tensed up at the sound. She waited for anything. She was use to this, all of this. He dropped her to the ground, his foot coming in to contact to her stomach. She grunted in pain, but she didn't scream. She was use to pain. She always come home to this, so the pain was nothing. What really hurt her was that her father would hate her in such a way.

He walked away from her, stumbling over his own feet. Christine watched him disappeared to his room and waited for a few minutes. She wondered if he'll come back or forgot about all together. That hurts more than being beaten by him. She just sat there listening to the clock tick by and the cars driving pass the apartment building. Tear escaped her eyes again and sliding down her rosy cheeks. How times did she cry tonight? She didn't know anymore. Slowly, Christine stood up and went to her room. She cried silently on the way there. Tears just freely rolled down her cheeks one after another, falling towards the wooden floor. She didn't know what to do anymore, it was like he was getting angrier with each passing moment and with every swallow of the drink. It doesn't matter if he was in a really good mood, it seems that whenever she's within his sight, he gets angry. Christine tried to stay quiet as possible as she passed the man's room. She even held her breath and paused when she heard him shift in his room

When she finally made it to her room, she closed the door behind her quietly. She slide down to the ground, curling up into a ball. She cried all night. The poor girl didn't get any sleep that night. She often wondered what was wrong with her for her own father to hate her this much.

* * *

><p>Glasses were shattered in the room crowded with men and women. They all chatted with each other, some playing a game of poker and others drinking and dancing themselves away into the night. Smoke was everywhere in the house that some of them lived in. It was two stories with enough bedrooms for these men. Some lived their everyday while others need a place to hide from the cops. It was nice than what any group of gangs will get. The living room that they were all in had wood floor that shined and red color wallpaper. The chandeller hung beautifully, something a person would see in mansions or castles. Everyone were having fun, well almost everyone were having fun. Over in the far corner away from the crowd sat a man. He sat in a cushion chair with a cigar in his hand, arm resting against the arm rest along came his head. Smoke floated into the air, slowly disappearing. His hat was off, hanging on the arm rest of his chair, but his mask was left on his face. His black hair was messy, but he didn't look terrible. It actually made him look more mysterious. Some came in front of his eyes, but it didn't bother him much. His eyes were staring off into the distance as his mind wondered away from this place. His thin lips was set in a small frown as he thought about that one girl he saw that night. Who was that girl? He knew the name, but who was she? He thought to himself. That girl was interesting and he couldn't figure it out what it was for the life of him. Was it her brown eyes that shined? Or was her pale skin that looked soft to touch?<p>

"Erik." Someone called out to him in a slurred tone, causing him to pull out of his thoughts. Erik looked up to find one of his men struggling to stand, walking towards him. Erik rolled his eyes at him. These men were foolish boys. He had black hair that was cut to his ears and curled. He had a after shade coming and tanned skin. A suit that was torn from all the women wanting to be in his pants. His shoes were missing in the room. Lipstick were marked on his long neck. His eyes were blood shot from staying up for so late, smoking a lot and drinking too much beer. "Erik, why aren't you joining the party?" He asked him when he was beside him. His arm was around Erik's shoulders. "The night is still young, why not enjoy it?" Erik scowled at him. However the man was use to this. They have known each other for years. He was one of the people that Erik can truly trust.

"I'm not in the mood Matty." Erik spoke dangerously. The man pulled away with his arms in the air. Even in the drunken state he knew when not to push the line with Erik. He would try to kill him in the state he was in. All his men were like this. They feared him, but they also respected him. Even though he is quite scary at times. They trust his on everything and follow him. However, it doesn't mean they keep their distance from.

"Oh I get it. You're thinking of a certain lady from the show we went to tonight." Matty gave a wink to Erik and smiled knowingly at him. Erik only scoft it off and rolled his eyes. He was not going to admit such thing to anyone, no matter how close they were to him. _ laughed at him. "No need to get all grouchy on me. Who knows, you might even find her soon enough." The two men were silent for a moment. Erik wanted to see her again, but in a city as big as New York was impossible. Also, would a pretty lady like her would even consider acknowledging his every being? He doubt that she would look at him the same way she did tonight ever again.

"How? New York is filled with so many men and women there's no way i'll ever see her face again." Matty only shrugged it off. Matty wasn't going to say it, but he knew that tone behind his words. Fear of someone screaming in terror again. He somewhat understood the feeling. Erik watched the party for a while, seeing all the women seducing the men pretty well. However they never got what they really wanted. All his men were idiots to what women want in life.

"I don't know, Erik. I don't know." Matty answered him. "But I do know these drinks won't drink themselves. You should join in Erik. Forget about the lady and enjoy. The night is still young." Erik watched him leave his side to grab more bottles of whisky and beer. Erik only gave an airy laugh at his close friend. The one of the two friends he ever had since his childhood. They never left his side even when they saw what was under the mask. He couldn't live without them, really. Though this one was here for him in the gang, the other was there for him mentally and emotionally. He helped Erik with his depression he has over his shoulders ever since that day. Erik kept watching the party with tired eyes. However his mind went back to that girl. He knew she was young. The innocence in her eyes told it all. Yet, her eyes also told that she knew everything about the world. The horrid things that goes around the world. That she's been through more than most. Those eyes though. He could have get lost in them for a long time. If it wasn't for the fact that her 'date' stole her attention away from him. Though, she was with that other man in the first place, so why did he care that she was with him?

Poor girl being humiliated in front of a big audience. He knew it feels to be laughed quite well. He grew up that way and got trouble for sometimes with all the fights he went into. His mother always scolded him for it. Oh, the woman that tried to raise him right. His smile went small at thinking about her. May God rest her soul.

Erik decided that he was tired, so he stood up from his chair, grabbing his hat along with him. The cigar was shimmered when he put it in the ash try. He walked out of the room, and went up stairs. The steps creaked and squeaked with each step he took. He walked down the hallway towards his bedroom. He closed the door which only muffled the noises downstairs. Erik placed his at on a hook that was screwed into the wall right beside his door. He had his desk in his room that had paper piled up and papers scattered everywhere, His bed was faced in front of him when he walked into the room. It was calling for him, in which he was willing to respond to. He pulled on his shirt up and unbutton it. Once off he took off his pants as well. Erik was in his underwear and walked to his bed that had black blanket and went under it. He left his mask on because his men do not knock when they come. He doesn't want anyone to see his face at all. He gets enough trouble as it is with the mask on. He doesn't want to deal with people being even more scared with it off.

He tried to go to sleep but his mind went back to that girl again. He groaned to himself and rolled over. Erik couldn''t get that girl out if his head. He wanted out though, so he can get some sleep. All he was stared at the ceiling above him, listening to the sounds of people chatting and laughing, enjoying their lives. He focused on that to lure himself to sleep. And it worked. His eyes drifted off closed and darkness wrapped itself around him.

* * *

><p>Christine was in pain the next morning. She felt nothing, but pain. Her head pounded harshly, her legs were sore from running last night, and her stomach was bruised. Christine felt very useless right at the moment in her job. She worked at a small restaurant that was walking distance to her apartment building and to her school. She gets paid very well and she loves everyone she works with except for one. Her name was Charlotte. She was the want to be diva and says she was going to be famous all around the world. Christine very much doubt any of what she says will come true. Though she has been wrong before.<p>

Christine sighed after cleaning a table. She been working since this morning and it was almost lunch time on a sunny Saturday. Christine stopped in the back of the restaurant, holding herself up by the wall. She held her stomach to relieve the pain a bit. The agonizing pain wouldn't end. She hoped for the pain to pass once she started working, however the pain only worsen. Christine let out a tear of pain. She quickly wipe it away in case of someone seeing her in pain. She didn't want anyone to know. Chanting encouraging words to herself, Christine took in a deep breath and stood up straight and went back to work like everyone else.

In the corner of the restaurant stood the manager of the place. He was watching everyone while they worked, making sure they were doing their part in their job and helping them when they really needed it. It was going very good, but he was noticing something different about Christine. She was doing her job very well like always, but she looked somewhat paler than normal. Also, she was limping a bit. He was worried for her. Christine reminded him of her. Everything she does remind him of her and it sometimes caused tears in his eyes.

She always smile, but he could tell she was hiding something from everyone. He walked towards her when she was getting drinks for a family of four. Her long brown hair was tied back today and a light code of makeup. She wore long sleeves stopping at her wrists and a skirt at the knee. Her brown eyes shined in a sparkle from the sun. Oh, she reminded him much of her. The same color eyes and smile. And the way that she laughed made his heart break into pieces. Christine noticed he coming and gave him the sweetest smile she could ever make in the world. Her smile could make anyone's world bright. "Hello, Dan, how are you and your family?" She asked him. He smiled back to her.

"I'm doing well. Melody and Kirsty are great." He answered her. Christine nodded.

"Well, that's great. Tell them I said hello." She said. Christine was about to leave. However, Dan stopped her from going to far, by lightly grabbing her thin arm. She looked at him confused.

"Christine, how are you?" He asked. His voice was soft tone as if he was going to scare an injured animal. Christine raised a brow at him, confused by his behavior.

'I'm doing fine, why?" Dan gazed at her sadly. She wasn't going to tell him anything. She won't tell anyone anything. That made him even more worried. She was hiding something, that was for sure. Dan let go of her arm and stepped back.

"I was just wondering is all." He said. Christine left with the drinks in hand, fear setting in her. Dan was in deep thought, wondering what she could be hiding from everyone. Hiding it from the people that loved from the start of her time here. Christine was worried that he knew her secret. What will she do? She hasn't had the slightest clue. She just hope that no one will get hurt because of her. She served the drinks to the family, giving smiles and giggles to the children who told stories about their imaginations. Then she left with their orders. She gave it to the cook to the back. Everyone ran around the restaurant crazily.

The door gave a ring, meaning a new costumers came in. Christine glanced towards the door, seeing who it is. Her heart accelerated from her normal pace. There stood the mask man from last night. He stood tall with five men behind him, all of them wearing black suits like last night. His eyes were bitter cold like the weather outside and his stance was intimating. The mask man looked around the room as if looking for someone, then the manager came up to him. They talked in low voices so no one can hear them and she wondered why they were. They shook hands like they haven't seen one another in a long time. Christine watched them move towards the back of the place, as if it was their usual spot. They sat at a table and waited for Dan to leave them. They start talking quietly to each other. Some glancing around their surroundings. Christine couldn't stop gazing at the mask man, however. What was about him that was so luring?

Dan was near, so she decided to figure out who they were, but more importantly the mask man. "Dan." She spoke lightly, tugging at his sleeve. Dan turned around facing her, ready to hear what she has to say. "Who are they?" She asked glancing at the group of men. He followed her gaze. Dan gulped at this.

"You haven't heard of them?" He asked her. Christine shook her head. "Uh, well they are a gang. They call them the phantoms." Christine was confused at the name they called themselves. "The leader in the mask, his name is Erik." Christine gazed at the mask man. Her mind was curious about him. She wanted to know more about him. She nodded her head, satisfied with his answer for now. She'll find out more about the mask man. Erik.

Christine kept working, but she sometimes get distracted by that man. She couldn't look away from him at all. Not even once. IT was like he was a magnet for her eyes. However it didn't seem he noticed her. Though she was use to that. The only attention she got from a boy turned out to troublesome, for the boy was either rude to her or tricked her, like last night. It was sometimes hard to find a man who likes you for who you are. She sighed at this. Yeah, for who she is. Though, his green-blue eyes followed her walking around knowing who she is.

Her shift was almost done which made her relieved. She loves her work and everyone in it, but she couldn't wait to rest from working hard and heal her wounds that she has. She went into the kitchen, taking off her apron and hanging it up. Then she said good bye to everyone. She was beat, even more so then usual. Christine grabbed her coat and put it on slowly, her arms were killing her. They were very sore and she couldn't understand why they hurt so much. Carrying heavy things were nothing new to her, she has to carry heavy things everyday. The sky was a bright pink and violet. Clouds were scattered everywhere. She walked outside towards the back feeling the ice cold air bitting her skin and walked to the direction to her apartment building.

"Well, if isn't the Christine Daee." A voice spoke with the wind. His voice was deep and smooth that caused shivered down her spine and it was the wind that made her do that. Christine turned around not recognizing the voice. The man was leaned against the wall, his hat tilted forward hiding his face from her. He was looking down to the ground. A cigar was in his mouth since smoke was rising in the air. Christine was a bit afraid, but didn't make a move. The man then moved his head up, showing blue-green eyes. His mask covering most of his face. Christine felt her breathe hitched with surprise. "I'm sure you know my name since you asked Danny boy for it." He spoke knowingly. Christine saw him jump off the wall and walk her way. It was like he was the lion and she was the helpless animal he was hunting for. Erik was now in front of her, eyes roaming her whole form. He took the cigar out his mouth and blew it towards her way. It was the smell of burning wood to her. Christine folded her arms, feeling embarrassed by his roaming eyes. Christine brown eyes looked away from his, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Well, since you know that we are a gang, what will you do?"He asked her. Christine looked very confused by this. She moved her head up to face him, her eyes filled with confusion about his question. However his eyes told her that if she said the wrong thing, bad things will happen to her.

"What do you mean?" Erik was a bit shocked by her answer. He closed his eyes, giving her a smirk. A chill went through her body.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about you, then." He said. He began to walk away, but paused and turned his head so he could hear his words. "Keep your head up, sweetheart. Last night wasn't a big deal for anyone to remember." He spoke to her. Christine only nodded her head to him and he left. She stood there for a while not knowing what to do. Then she found the sun almost disappearing from the sky and she rushed home.

Erik walked back into the heated place, embracing the heat whole-heartily. He dropped his cigar and stepped on it so the burning would stop. He took long strides down the narrow hallway tilting his hat forwards. He went to Dan's office that was cluttered with applications and financial papers. Dan was sitting at his chair, looking over the paper with an ink pen in hand. The man looked at him when Erik came in, curious on why he was dropping by. They nodded their heads to each other in greeting. Dan gave a questioning look to his old pal. "That Christine girl is very interesting I do have to say." Erik commented. Dan gave him a glare, but Erik only gave a smirk.

"Erik I swear, if you you do anything to that poor girl, I'll make it personal to make your life a living hell." Dan warned him. Erik chuckled at him and his threat.

"Oh, Danny boy, you know me. I'm a gentleman, not no foolish boy you assume I am. Boys who attack like dogs." Erik walked to a chair and took a seat on it. He casually leaned back in the chair taking out a cigar and lighting it up. Both men were quiet for a while as Erik smoked the burning sensation. Erik gazed at Dan while Dan was glaring back. "So why did you doit? Why did you leave us?" Erik asked him. The smoke was making the room misty and hard to see the person in front of them. Dan can only sigh at his question. It was the only question Erik was asking him when they see each other.

"Erik I told you." Erik leaned back in his chair, putting out his arm to lay on the arm rest.

"Oh that's right. You fell in love with your woman. Kirsty, was it?" He finished. Dan gave him a small smile at thinking the love of his life and his little daughter.

"You'll understand once you find yourself woman, Erik." He told. Erik glared at him this time. What love could he have?

"You know why I can't let myself do such a thing, Danny boy." Dan sighed again and leaned back as well. The two men were silent again, not knowing what to say anymore. Since Dan left, they were never the same. They use to talk like close brothers, but now it was like they were complete strangers to one another. "I think I understand why you want to protect Christine." Erik commented, shattering the pure silence they were in.

"Yeah," was all Dan said. They both thought of her. Erik took in a deep breath, trying to put his mind on something else for now.

Erik finally stood up from the chair and walked to the door. Erik paused once more, feeling empty leaving one of his best friends. "There's always a spot when you want to come back." Erik said to him. Dan knew the true meaning behind his words and can only smile sadly at him.

"Not when, not ever, Erik." He replied to him. Erik nodded his head at this, then left.


	3. Innocence

_**Phantom Gang **_

**Chapter Three**

**Innocence**

Christine came to the apartment that night, beyond tired from work. Her father's greeting was the same as always. Christine comes through the door then her father is there waiting on his chair again. Once he was done with his 'job', Christine went to her room. She was in more pain than she was yesterday. She pushed the door with her back. Christine let the door support her for a moment, letting gasp escape her mouth. It was much worse than yesterday. But the pain will pass soon, that is what she always told herself. Christine looked around her small room and spot pink fabric not too far from where she stood. The dress that was handed to her, by Meg, was hung by the window still needed to be fixed. Last night flooded in her head causing her to stiffen. She then relaxed as his words came through her mind. So deep, but smooth. It was alluring to her and she couldn't understand the feeling she got when she kept repeating the sound in her head. Her brown eyes gazed at the dress, the sleeve still torn a bit.

Christine sighed a little, knowing she had to finish that before handing it to Meg tomorrow. She'll be asking about her date when Christine sees her tomorrow. She was not going to tell what happened at her date. She doesn't want Meg to go after him, and she knew that she will. Christine smiled at the memories she had with her best friend. They were always together, never leaving one side. They had sleep overs almost every night and whenever they were not around, they would somehow send letters to one other. Both Christine's mother and Meg's were proud to have they best friends and always together. Oh, the happy memories of her old life, but it wasn't her old life. It wasn't her childhood anymore. This was now, this was her life now and Christine was far from being happy. However, Christine was not going to put her needs before her best friend. Christine will make sure that Meg doesn't know and gets hurt because of her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Taking off her coat and putting it in her closet, Christine grabbed the pink dress and went to work on it. It took her about an hour or so to finish the sleeve of the dress and making sure that it looked perfect as it did before. She can't afford to slack about this. Meg couldn't know what happen here. She can't know about her father. Hopefully Meg could forget about the date she so excitedly told her. She wished she was smarter and just listen to Meg in the first place. She was such a fool. She really thought that a man actually cared for her and liked her for who she was. She still couldn't figure out what she done to Philip in the first place. Did she say something to him before he left for France? She hoped that it wasn't the case. Christine stood up with numb legs and walked over to hang the dress again. Christine then looked outside her window and wondered what kind life she could have. Though the thought was pushed back knowing she was just a girl living this world. She barely exists in the world anyways. She laid back down on her bed, still in her day clothes. She couldn't change because of the pain she was in. She stared at the white ceiling her thoughts going everywhere. But her thoughts went to her work today.

Erik. His name is Erik. Christine gave a small smile to herself when she found out his name. It really suited his mysterious personality. She wanted to know more about him. She knew he is a gang, however she couldn't bring herself to care about that fact. Christine wonders why he called his gang the phantoms. She was quite curious about them as well. What would be like to be in a gang? To drink and smoke whenever she likes and sleep with men as she pleases? Then Christine shook her head. What was she thinking? Men who were in gangs were no good. She shouldn't be thinking about Erik in any way. She knew this all too well, but she couldn't help thinking this. Erik seemed different from the other men who are in gang, in that gang. While the other mens seemed to play around and have fun with life, Erik seemed more mature. His eyes showed the world he had seen, it showed the respect he for certain things. Hut it also showed how little he cared of what other people thought.

Christine felt her stomach begin to throb again, causing her to wince and hiss lowly. She wanted this pain gone now. She couldn't stand it anymore. She rolled around in her bed trying to find a comfy position for herself to sleep tonight. She sighed out in relief and felt herself drift to sleep. As Christine closed her eyes, she imagined a life where her mother was still alive or a life with happiness in it. Christine felt her eyes go teary when the thought of her mother pass through her mind. Oh, her mother. She missed her more than anything. She sometimes believes that she was sill alive with her, trying to confront her through this horrible life with her father. Christine sniffed a bit. She shook her head ridding the thought of her mother away from her mind. "I miss you mama." She whispered to herself before slipping into dreamland where she can be happy fro a little while.

* * *

><p>Erik and Matty walked through the streets of New York together, enjoying the chilly air running down their spines. Erik never really loved the cold, but he sometimes needs to cool his head when his anger boils through which happened tonight. Their was other gang men in their territory. They spoke lies to Erik and it was enough to let them see just how scary he can be. They ran away like frighten cats. If it wasn't for Matty, Erik was sure that none of those men would live to run anymore. Erik glanced up above him. The sky was dark and filled with stars that shined so brightly, Erik sworn that was really their light source on this walk. The two were quiet, deep in thought. Matty had a cigar in between his mouth, a smirk forming his face as he remembered what happened in the restaurant. He let his chuckle known to Erik, letting him that he was thinking something amusing. Erik only ignored him. Knowing Matty for all the years, it was something beyond stupid even for Matty. The goofy man turned his head towards Erik. "So, you would never see her again." He repeated to Erik. Erik tensed up at his words, knowing where this was going. "Big fat lie." Matty commented while laughing. Erik glared at the grown man, but Matty paid no mind to it. He was quite use to it. "I do say she's quite pretty close up. Sitting all the way up to the second floor makes it hard to see their faces, do ya think?" Matty turned his head to see Erik frowning. Oh, this he will never let go. "What's with that frown, Erik boy?" Matty asked. Matty put an arm around Erik's shoulders, but a growl from his boss made him put his arm back.<p>

Erik closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Leave it alone Matty." He told him. Matty chuckled a little. He always loved to tease everyone in the group. It was part of his nature to pick on the gang to get them to be more annoyed. However, he was specific with Erik since he's the leader and could kill him in front of everyone if he really wanted too. Also, Erik was insecure about himself, since he wore a mask all the time, he knew better then anybody what hit a nerve.

"What? I was wondering if you were thinking about that pretty little lady. How old is she anyways? She seems much older than she is." Matty thought. "Hey, let's make a bet on how old she is. I bet fifty dollars that she is eighteen. What about you Erik?" He asked, nudging his arm. Erik rolled his eyes at him. Really making a bet as stupid as this.

"This is childish." Erik commented. Matty snickered at him.

"Well, what's the fun of not being childish? Now come on. What's your bet?" Erik wondered if he should join this bet. It was completely stupid, but hey what was the harm of anyone else knowing about this. He'll make sure that Matty won't say a word about this bet. And really it's a bit fun to make Matty a fool.

He looked over to the man with an after shave growing and grinning like a little boy. He always seem to look like a boy not matter with long hair, short hair, shaved, or not shaved. "I bet fifty dollars that she's sixteen." He answered him. Matty raised a brow at him.

"Hmm...I don't know. She looks older than that." Matty thought out loud.

"She is." Erik said knowingly.

"Alright! Fifty dollars here I come!" Matty yelled and ran down the street. Erik chuckled at his friend's child like behavior, but his mind was on Christine. How did he know she was sixteen? Well, his eyes were the same as her's when he was that age. He was young when he was thrown into the world of adulthood. He looked innocent, but if you had looked into his eyes, you would see how much he had seen. He had seen everything of this cruel world. His gaze trailed down to the ground, kicking rocks as he kept walking. He understood her more than he will admit. After seeing her close up like today, he noticed how she shift from one foot to another for a short time as if she was in a bit of pain. Erik knew why Danny boy was protective of her. He would be the same way if he knew her more and was around her more.

"Keep that innocent sweetheart. You'll need in the future at some point." Erik whispered as if he was talking to her in front of her.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how is it? Is it making you curious on what's about to happen next? I hope it does. Poor Matty is going to lose on his bet. Say good bye to that $50 Matty. This is a short chapter but I promise it will lead to more. Just you wait phans. I hope you enjoy reading and I hope you like.

ERIKXCHRISTINE!


End file.
